


Little, Fragile Toys

by BelYahoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hot Sex, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelYahoo/pseuds/BelYahoo
Summary: I'm very grateful to Bex-chan for giving me this authorization. After several days I finally finished my translation work. And I must commend Bex for her excellent writing and imagination again. I hope you enjoy this one.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Little, Fragile Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little, Fragile Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575209) by Bex-chan. 



**我是个瘾君子，我需要和那些救了别人性命的女人上床。**

**—— Mitch Hedburg**

她回想起他们第一次做爱的情景。

形容他们所做的唯一恰当的词就是:操。

就像处于世界末日里的青年男女一样被操。像发情的动物一样被操。性交就像他们互相憎恨，想要用他们的牙齿和指甲造成尽可能多的伤害。

\------------------------------------------

在某种程度上，她责备哈利。他的意思是让德拉科在魔法部工作六个月，为她提供必要的资金和药剂成分，她需要这些东西来研究一种神秘病毒爆发的治疗方法，而这种病毒一直在有条不紊地杀死家养小精灵。

当然，她一开始就拒绝了，德拉科也拒绝了，但对德拉科来说，他参与战争一部分的惩罚就是马尔福的财产和财产被实行了十年的管级限制，他在这件事上几乎没有选择的余地。哈利不得不恳求她同意参加，而几句关于家养小精灵福利的愧疚之谈几乎决定了她的命运。

因此，六个月以来，她一直忍受着他出现在她的办公室里，忍受他尖刻的话语，他冰冷的眼神，忍受他每天都要开始的一场残酷的争吵并把她逼疯，直到她不得不好几次离开房间以避免给他下咒。她一直认为自己是一个有耐心的人，在赫敏青少年时期的大部分时间里，她都在扮演着罗恩、哈利、纳威和卢娜的代理老妈，但德拉科在几个小时后就打破了她的自制底线，从那以后的每一天都是地狱。

无论是对她的外貌、行为、或是不予见怪的粗鲁描述，还是仅仅是他延伸性的沉默，在这种沉默中，他只用瞪着她，直到她想尖叫，他总能找到办法钻进她的皮层里去。在她来之前，他特别喜欢去她的办公室，把她所有的工作重新安排得乱七八糟，经常坐在她的椅子上，把脚搁在她的桌子上，就像是他的地盘一样。

不管他做什么，她都会在下午回到家里，朝自己破口大骂他是一个多么恶毒、多么令人无法忍受的混蛋，以及她有多么讨厌他。她上床睡觉时总是害怕第二天清晨，因为这意味着她又要面对他度过愤怒的一天。

但她尽力了，在第一天之后，她放弃了她最初的计划，成为一个更强大的人，忽视他。不，她见过了他一次又一次的针锋相对，也准备好了机智的反驳和冷若冰霜的表情。她承认，看着他举起双臂，沮丧地咆哮着，然后冲出房间，她有一种病态的满足感。

知道她能使他像他对她做的那样暴跳如雷，这是一种安慰。

即使是现在，她无论如何也想不通他们每天那样的小吵小闹是如何导致他们做爱的。

她想起了那一天，就在德拉科的合同即将到期、她终于可以摆脱他的两周前，她的心情并不是特别好。那是五月中旬，一个潮湿温暖的日子，湿气侵袭你的皮肤，她一整天大部分时间都在用文件扇风，浑身上下都感到慌乱和燥热。再加上德拉科从早上九点起就开始刺激她的神经，到了傍晚时分，她已经做好准备要崩溃了。

“该死的，马尔福。”她嘶嘶地说。“我今晚不想加班!”

“你以为我喜欢坐在这该死的办公室里听你这泼妇发牢骚?”

她想起了她的一缕头发被汗水粘在颈后，痒了好几个小时，大腿上的汗水一直让她的裙子往上翘。德拉科坐在椅子上，若无其事地靠在椅背上，袖子卷到了胳膊肘上，头发因潮湿而有点凌乱。她记起自己本想解开上衣最上面的一颗扣子，但他那毫不让步的凝视使她打消了这个念头，她只好拉拉衣领，把刘海从眼睛上吹开。

“如果你能在那些文件上签字——”

“我不会签任何东西。”他固执地说。“你们把我的乌头（一种剧毒植物）都没收了，你滚开吧!你知道要找到这玩意儿有多难吗?”

“我当然知道它是多么罕见，去年我为魔法部做过一次该死的调查!”

“那么当我说‘ **不** ’的时候，注意听!这对你一点好处都没有!比起我们开始这个毫无意义的行动时，你离找到治疗家养小精灵的解药还远呢——”

“我会让你知道， **我** 就快要找到解药了——”

“一派胡言!”他从椅子上跳起来喊道。“你所做的一切都是在浪费我的时间和金钱!”

“哦，滚开，马尔福!”她朝他啐了一口唾沫，又用那些文件开始扇风。“你他妈的很清楚，我一直在拼命工作，而你却只是坐在那里无所事事!”

“无所事事?每次我给你建议，你都不理我!”

“因为你根本不知道自己在说什么!而你以为你什么都知道!”

“ **我** 以为 **我** 什么都知道?你他妈是认真的吗?你知道你是谁吗?”

“我是对家养小精灵解剖学做过大量研究的人!”她拉了拉衣领。“我是那个对潜在的药剂成分进行了无数试验的人!”她把刘海从眼角旁吹掉了。“我是从一开始就在做这件事的人!而且还是那个从头到尾都知道这次行动细节的人!也还是——梅林的坟墓，为什么这里 **这么热**?”

她让步了，几乎扯掉了她最上面的纽扣，用颤抖的手指把头发从脸上拨开，德拉科眯起眼睛仔细打量了她一番。在他面前她感觉更不舒服了，过去五个半月来她所感到的所有愤怒似乎都在她的内心爆发了，她大步走向他，把文件扔到他的胸口上。

“签字，那些，文件。”

他没有退缩。“不。”

“我不想整个晚上都在这儿和你争论!我想回家洗个澡!最好是在冰块里!”

“别跟我说你那独自在家的凄惨夜晚，格兰杰，我他妈的不在乎。”

“把文件签了，马尔福!”

“不。”

“我 **不是** 在询问你，我 **是** 在命令你!”

“去你的，格兰杰。”

就这样，她又回到了十四岁:愤怒，激动，皱着眉头怒视着见鬼的德拉科马尔福，眯着眼睛，咬着牙，几乎是愤怒地吐着唾沫。

接下来的三十多秒钟，在她平时很有条理的头脑里有点模糊，但她知道的是，她把自己的手攥成一个紧拳头，把它举起来，然后用她所有的力量向他的嘴边甩了出去。是的，绝对是他的嘴。她记得她盯着他的嘴，或者更确切地说是朝着他的假笑。她记得她的拳头实际上没有真正地碰到他的脸(很不幸)，她记得他的手指扣住了她的手腕，几乎使她疼痛，这就是事情有点扭曲的地方。

直到今天， 德拉科都会用他那可疑的灵魂发誓，用他自己的话来说，她就是那个“扑向他”的人。但赫敏坚持这样一个大胆冲动的行动太有违她的性格，她坚信是像龙卷风一样扑倒她，撕裂了她的嘴。

那件事，他们的初吻，总是让她想起一场车祸;人们经常描述他们如何能回忆起之前和之后的每一刻，但其实本身就是丢失或模糊的，就像你发现一个新的瘀伤，却不记得它来自哪里。

赫敏能真正记住撞击后的每一个细节。

**每一个细节。**

这个吻与其说是嘴唇，不如说是牙齿和呼吸;咬啊、啃啊、撕啊，德拉科紧咬着她的下唇，吸吮着，直到疼。她听着自己压抑的呜咽声，又为自己的失声而懊恼，于是狠狠地咬了他一口，直到尝到了血的滋味，然后又用舌头舔了舔他，几乎是为了证明这一点，她知道他也会尝到血的滋味。

他的手紧紧地抓住她的上臂上，以至于那些青色的痕迹在她的皮肤上保留了一个星期，就像完美的海军手印;但这没关系，因为她的指甲划破了他的脖子和肩膀，这会在他身上留下两个星期的痕迹。在接吻的时候，她几乎是用爪子抓他，拽他的头发、衣领，以及任何她能抓得住的东西，在这个过程中，她还弄断了两个指甲。

他把她往墙上推去，粗暴地把她按在墙上，使她喘不过气来，然后他开始摸索她的衬衫纽扣。不用说，那没要太久，他就把她的罩衫从她汗津津的皮肤上剥了下来，速度之快，她的胳膊几乎都没能从袖子里抽出来。她觉得需要配合他的动作，她抓住了他的衬衫，没有耐心去解他的扣子，于是她干脆把衬衫拉过他的头顶，在不到两秒钟的时间里打破了他的亲吻。然后五秒钟后她的胸罩就不见了。值得称赞的是，在她意识到他解开后排胸扣之前，她的胸罩已经掉在地上了。

她记得他宽阔的胸脯贴在她的胸脯上，湿漉漉的汗水从两乳之间滑过，他们俩都 **他妈的热得要命** 。她的皮肤灼烧着，从他身上散发出来的热量就像水蒸气一样，这让他们觉得自己身上有一团燃烧着的大量的热量、速度和能量，与此同时两人的身体几乎都在剧烈地震动。

那时他的嘴还在她的喉咙上，舔着她咸咸的皮肤，啃着她耳朵下面的敏感部位。不过还不够，她会承认她把自己的骨盆压进了他的，只为了在她最感兴趣的地方摩擦。她也会承认当她感受到他是多么的坚硬，就像在她大腿之间温热的钢铁时，她感受到了一种奇怪的胜利感。

当她第一次摆动下体去迎合他的时候，他就在她的脖子上发出了一个声音，一个介于叹息和咕哝之间的美妙的小声音。她的牙齿擦过他的下巴，她的手抚过他肌肉发达的手臂，然后又一次陷进他的头发里。

他的下一步行动确实是无可避免的。

他把她从地板上抱起来，她的腿本能地像蛇一样缠绕在他的腰上，她花了一秒钟踢掉鞋子，然后把脚踝戳进他的屁股，跟之前一样地摩擦。他把她的裙子围在她的屁股上，把他的嘴唇转到她那瘀伤的嘴唇上，开始扭动起来，赫敏来得及接住，她的呻吟声就传进了他的嘴里。她当时 **感觉** 到了他的假笑。该死的假笑。

他的阴茎对着她阴蒂旋转的压力已经开始搅起她肚子里的疼痛，她用绝望的手指伸向他的腰带，渴望得到整个情况所承诺的东西:他，在她的身体里，皮肤贴在皮肤上，热量汇在热量里。但他阻止了她。

“放松点，格兰杰。”他低声说。她还没有真正有机会考虑他的行动，他就把手伸到他们中间去了。

当他开始用拇指在她的阴蒂、在她的湿内衣上快速滑动，他的嘴落在她的锁骨上时，她用长长的颤抖的呼吸打破了这个吻。他像那样玩弄她一会儿，通过湿棉揉她，直到她肿胀，直到她发出一个适当而坚实的呻吟，他才终于突破障碍，慢慢把手伸进她的内裤，然后两个手指在她的下面摆动。

她记得她把头向后仰着靠在墙上，背部拱起，感谢一个她不相信他会知道自己在做什么的神，感谢他知道弯曲他的手指，戳在她的敏感点，以及同时快节奏地用拇指轻抚她的阴核。她记得他亲吻她的胸部，用牙齿在她的乳头上绕来绕去，吮吸她乳房敏感的下半部分，而她的胸部则随着她的呼吸不断起伏。她记得，当一阵短暂而强烈的快乐的火花在她的胃里飞舞时，她的脚趾在卷曲。她相当肯定，当她发出一声无拘无束的哀嚎时，他会在她的皮肤上发出轻轻的笑声。

在这个的过程中，她已经能够感觉到他的火热、坚硬的长物压在她的大腿内侧，在她欣喜若狂的喘息声中，她已经想到了他把她填满会是什么感觉。她抬起头，迎着他的眼睛，看着他注视着她，他的眼睛暗不见底，她想知道他在她身上会是什么样子，想知道他是否会对着她的耳朵呻吟，想知道他那冰冷的外表是否会随着他的溃败而动摇。 **梅林，原谅她吧** ，她渴望拥有这样的力量来控制他，而一想到这一点，她就更加激动。

显然，他能从她的眼睛里看出她的渴望，因为他把手从内裤里拿了出来，他们开始动了。他的嘴又开始啃她的嘴了，当他抓住她的腰开始游走的时候，她终于在他们之间伸手去够他的皮带扣，笨拙地解开它，然后迅速地拉开他的拉链。

在他把她的身体摔到桌子上之前，她几乎没能把他的裤子垮过他髋骨的凸起处。 **砰** ，她的头撞得很厉害，所有的血都涌进了她的脑子，尽管事后看来，这可能与此事无关。疼痛在她的脑壳里打转，她忍住想要发出咕噜声的冲动，爬起来坐在桌子边上，德拉科已经脱去了鞋跟裤子，整个过程那强烈的视线都没有离开过她。他看上去像个捕食者，动作流畅而精准，她紧紧抓着桌子，满怀期待，直到指关节都变白。

德拉科溜进她的双腿之间的空隙,抓住她的头,再一次碾碎了她的嘴唇,舔着她的嘴，像一个品酒师那样,然后拽住她的头发，把她拉回来。另一只手在她的肚子上，把她背推在桌子上。他把她按在那儿，手掌平贴着她的腹部，好像有一个小时的时间，他只是盯着她看。

“求我，格兰杰。”

她睁大了眼睛，但震惊很快就过去了，她嘲讽地笑笑，把双腿紧紧地搂在他的腰上，故意让臀部倾斜，让他的老二紧贴在她大腿之间湿热的热气上。她看着他的喉结滚动着，下巴紧咬，她感觉自己被赋予了力量。

“你求我吧，马尔福。”

他的嘴唇抽搐了一下，在他把手从她肚子上拿开之前，她以为他的呼吸已经变得有点浅了，她猛地站了起来，用牙齿咬住他的喉咙，再找到他的嘴。然后一切又变得又快又乱，手和牙齿，触碰和咬，只是试图留下尽可能多的痕迹和伤疤。就在那时，他发出了他的第一个声音，他的低吼震动了她的舌头，然后传到了她的脊椎，然后他不知怎么地使这个吻变得更加的有力，更加苛刻，她又尝到了血腥的味道。不管是他的还是她的，她无从得知。

他用手指痛苦地戳着她的后背，把她拉近自己，直到她坐在桌边，他的睾丸尖一直戳着她的阴蒂。她记得，在她伸手去找他之前，她想着是这样干，她用手环住他的身体，上下挥舞着她的拳头，她把他拉开，这样她就可以看到他的反应。他眉头紧缩，紧咬牙关。她喜欢他在她手里的感觉: 像骨头一样坚硬，像丝绸一样柔软，她还想再碰他一会儿，但他抓住了她的膝盖后面，把她推回桌子上。

当他爬上桌子时，他的胸中又响起了一声咆哮，支撑着自己在她的上方，抓住她的一条腿，顺着臀部把它提起来。她记得他还挺有节制地看了她一眼, ，当她感觉到他把他的老二放在她的入口时，她深吸了一口气。不一会儿，他就把她的身体往自己推了推，把她伸了伸，一直伸到她背部的那个地方，那个地方非常柔软，快乐和痛苦的界限都达到了那里。

他透过牙缝吸气，紧闭双眼，她呻吟着哽咽，指甲刺进他的肩膀。出于某种原因，她原以为刚开始他会慢慢地抽几下接受最初的刺激，但他没有，她很庆幸他没有。在第一次小心地猛进之后，他又急了起来，第二次、第三次、第四次抽打得又猛又快。在那之后，他们又恢复了疯狂和混乱的本能。他的下体狠狠地撞在她的髋骨上，那股力量如此之大，以至于她后来几天想坐下来都得挣扎一番，但她当时并不在意。她扭动屁股，把腿绕在他身上，把骨盆往上推，这样她就能把他带到更深的地方，如果他战栗的呻吟还能说明什么的话，他似乎很欣赏这一点。

那时候，他们全身是汗，一滴一滴地从他的刘海滴到她的眼睛里。天还的 **该死的** 热，她的心跳在胸腔里砰砰作响，她感觉像着了火。 **他们** 感觉着火了一样。他感觉她的内心是如此的奇妙，肆意地打击着她。他们都像十几岁的孩子一样喘着粗气，用手抚摸着对方，尽可能多地触摸潮湿的皮肤。

“操，”他贴着她的嘴唇说。“我就知道你会喜欢这种感觉。”

她几乎连一个字也说不出来，于是她又把牙齿咬住了他的喉咙，指甲从他的背上刮下来，刮过他的肩胛骨。她的肠子一阵抽搐，呼吸开始变得紧张，她的胸部压在他的胸口上，她试图让肺里有足够的空气，但她还不够近。她已经能够感觉到它正在聚集，她充满了兴致，并为高潮做好准备。

他放慢了速度，用胳膊搂住她的腰，把她扶起来跨在他身上，并把她举得高一点，这样他就能从下面撞到她，这一变化起到了完美的作用。刺痛感在这个新位置变成了稳定的灼烧感,每次他以这个角度把他的老二挺进她的下面,他的肚子就会砰砰地撞击她的阴蒂,她呻吟了变成一个长时间的咕噜声，梅林，这种感觉简直难以置信,就像浑身都是在发麻。看到德拉科的脸因为努力保持镇静而皱成一团，心情好了很多。

那个时候他们已经热得发昏了，但这只会让她感觉更加敏感，就像每次触摸的压力都会在她的皮肤上留下印记，她的高潮已经在她的下腹逐渐形成，她的肌肉开始紧张起来。

“快到的时候告诉我，”他轻咬着她的下巴说。

“我很 **接近** 了。”

然后他停了下来。

当他从她身边挣脱出来，站在桌旁时，她只是坐在那里，身体还在隐隐作痛。僵住了，说不出话，性*爱让人头晕目眩。她确信这一切都是他开的一个令人作呕的玩笑，他打算把她带到悬崖边上，然后把她吊在悬崖边上，既没有完成又羞辱了她。甚至当她听到他说话时，也没有任何反应。

“格兰杰,过来。马上。”

她太糊涂，太吃惊了，只是看着他，准备好接受残酷的奚落，完全没有注意到他的真实意图。

“看在他妈的份上，”他不耐烦地咆哮着，伸手抓住她的屁股，把她翻过来。“过来。”

她明白了，她允许他把她往后拖，直到她的脚尖能碰到地板，她俯身趴在桌子上，心甘情愿地张开双腿，再次感谢那个想象中的神明，感谢这一切还没有结束，远远没有结束。德拉科疯狂的双手紧紧抓住她的身体，那是远远不够的，然后他又把她填满了，一路从她的后背滑下去，当所有的感觉都像静电一样涌回来时，她结结巴巴地抽泣了一声，立刻适应了。她把自己往上推，这样她的脊椎就弯曲了，臀部就高了一点，他又把手伸进她的头发里，紧紧地把她潮湿的卷发抓在一边，用嘴骚扰她的脖颈。

她记得自己每一磅体重都能感觉到他那明显的髋骨在她背上拍打,但这个姿势太 **他妈的** 棒了，她几乎没有注意到,特别是当他伸出另一只手粗暴地揉捏她的阴蒂时,他戏弄这两个地方够多了。 **几乎** 够了。她的肚脐和大腿之间的一切在几分钟内就燃烧起来了，她肿胀的嘴唇发出的声音只是一串杂乱而响亮的元音。

但她最喜欢的是，这个姿势能让她听到和感觉到他在她耳边的咕哝声、沙哑的呻吟声，而且时不时还能听到他做爱时发出的嘶嘶声。他更用力地扯了扯她的头发，加快了 **抽插** 的速度，他把她的头转过来，好让她能从旁光看到他。

“告-告诉我你什么时候来。”他喘息着，更快更用力地抚弄着她的阴蒂。“在你要来之前，告诉我，好吗?”

她勉强点了一下头，因为她的手指和脚趾已经麻木了，血液急速下流，让她头晕目眩。唯一感觉得到的是她下腹越来越热，越来越热，沉积在那里，等待着爆发。

“就是现在，”她勉强说。

他又一次把她拉了起来，几乎没有给她一点时间去反应，他就把她推到在地，重新进入她的身体，在他抓住她的下巴的时候，他把自己推进了他所能及的最远的地方。她永远不会忘记他的脸，他的脸涨得通红，紧张而又生涩，看上去让人窒息，即使他的老二还在她身体里窜动，她也不愿去看别的地方，除了他那双狂野的眼睛。

“你来的时候看着我，”他要求道，呼吸飘忽不定。“你别往别处看，你来的时候直视着我的眼睛。”

然后他的手从她的下巴放回到她的阴蒂上，以完美的力度抚摸着阴蒂，又向她猛冲了一次、两次、三次、四次，她内心痛苦的紧张结终于消失了。

就像他说的那样，她直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，嘴巴张得大大的，发出一声无声的喊叫。她的背从桌子上拱起来，四肢都绷紧了伸展开来，以适应在她体内嗡嗡作响的热气。她克制住闭眼的冲动,盯着德拉科，因为她的整个身体无法控制地开始震颤,他看她的方式是如此陌生和美妙,就像他被她迷住了,无法把视线从她身上移开。她的嘴唇发出了一声拖长而颤抖的呻吟，因为热气已经开始沸腾并消散，随着她的手指和脚趾慢慢恢复了知觉，它的余波仍在嗡嗡作响。

德拉科仍在飞快地向她冲撞，随着呼吸越来越沉重，动作越来越急促，他胳膊上的肌肉痉挛着，嘴唇抽搐着。即使是现在，她也不知道自己突然的大胆是怎么来的，但她还是把腿绕在他身上，用手指抓着他的下巴，就像他对她做的那样。

“现在， **你来的** 时候才看我。”

他的瞳孔变大了一些,但然后他赞许地笑了笑，这是第一次他那骄傲自大的嘴没有让她生气。他紧紧抓住她身体的两侧，她不得不咬住他的嘴唇以阻止自己呜咽。

当他的呼吸愈发急促时，他不得不中断亲吻，而就在那时，她意识到他一直在为她的舒适而让步，以确保她是第一位的。他的行动变得疯狂起来，呻吟声更大了，但他仍保持着眼神的交流，他的背挺直，二头肌鼓起来，随着他老二的最后一刺，她感觉他被分开了，从他的眼睛里看到了这一点，他的瞳孔在扩大，眼皮在颤动。他发出的声音充满兽性，他慢慢地把最后一点声音塞进她的嘴里时，他的肩膀开始颤抖。

然后他叹了口气，把他的前额靠在她的锁骨上，让他的高潮平息下来。

事情就这样结束了。

大约过了一分钟，她正琢磨着该说些什么来打破沉默时，他抬起头来呆呆地望了她一眼。“我们得说清楚，”他说。“我还是不会签那些该死的文件。”

她记起他们是谁。这就像墙一样压在她身上，她对他怒目而视，感到尴尬、愤怒，而且整个人一览无余。

“给我滚开，”她厉声说，把他推开，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。“妈的，我到底做了什么?”

“好吧，我来陈述一个显而易见的事实。”

“闭嘴!”她喊着，召唤着魔杖。“这……这不合适!这不可接受!”

“冷静下来，格兰杰，这是不可避免的，”他漫不经心地说。“几个月来你一直在用‘操我’的眼神盯着我——”

“什么?你怎么……你到底有什么毛病?”

不等他回答，她就用魔杖一挥，给自己穿上衣服，然后用手指捋了捋打结的卷发，试图弄清楚自己陷入了怎样一种奇怪的境地。德拉科似乎想让她更紧张，他在办公室里踱来踱去，仍然一丝不挂，若无其事地倒在椅子上，饶有兴趣地打量着她。

“格兰杰,冷静点儿。喝点东西什么的——”

“我他妈的不想喝东西!”

“那么，要不要来点镇静剂?”

她咆哮着转过身来怒视着他。“我知道这对你来说是个恶心的笑话——”

“恰恰相反，我度过了段美好的时光。我只是——”

“但这不应该!”她打断了他，大步走到她的办公桌前收拾文件，然后走向门口。“我希望你周一来上班，而这件事……以后再不会提起!”

然后，她砰地一声关上门，飞快地跑过走廊，奔向飞路，庆幸这至少是一个星期五，她有整个周末的时间来试着忘掉这一切，但她并没有这样做。在这两天里，她全身心地投入到她的工作中，而在周日晚上，她取得了突破，成功地分散了她整整两个小时的注意力。

周一，当她的满腹牢骚回到工作岗位时，不出所料，德拉科已经在那里了，坐在椅子上，脸上挂着得意的笑容，但她已经做好了准备。她自信十足地大步走进房间，把文件砰地摔在他面前的桌子上，竭力抑制住脸上的红晕，当她想起上次触摸那张桌子时，她脸上的红晕几乎烧掉整个脸颊。她一直面无表情地等着他扫视她的文件，当他的眉毛因为那些小诡计而翘起时，她感到有点得意。

“你找到解药了?”

“它还没有经过测试，我已经把我的发现提交给了魔法生物保护司，让他们可以就开始试验了，不过我相信它会起作用。”

他沉思地用手指在嘴唇上轻轻敲了几下。“那乌头——”

“是的，那是主要成分，”她为他总结道，得意地歪着头。“我只是需要调整一下分量，但正如你所看到的，我是对的，而你错了。”

现在，她从没期待过他会道歉，但也许她一直希望他能表现出屈辱或谦卑，但他只是眯起眼睛看着她，舔着牙齿。

“你怎么能在没有我授权的情况下得到额外的乌头呢?”他尖锐地质问。

她耸了耸肩，仔细打量着自己的指甲。“我做了必要的事。我知道我是对的——”

“你是 **怎么** 得到授权的，格兰杰?”

“我伪造了你的签名。”

他的鼻孔扩张开来。“你他妈的伪造了我的签名?”

“我就是这么说的——”

“你这个狡猾的婊子!我已经说得很清楚了，我是不会同意的——”

“所以我才要伪造你的签名啊，天才!”

“你知道我很可能会因为这个把你炒了吧?”他威胁道，站起身来，绕着桌子走到她面前。“你知不知道，只要和我的律师说几句话，我就可以把你和你的部门告上法庭。”

“哦，别那么夸张，马尔福!”她反驳道。“我为我们节省了几个星期，甚至几个月的额外工作!如果你一开始就在那该死的文件上签了名——”

“你不知道那药水会不会管用!”

“哦,拜托!看看我的发现!它会起作用的，你知道的!”

“我只知道你非法伪造了我的签名，如果那药水不管用，你会让我损失数千美元，你这个愚蠢的婊子!”

“ **再** 叫我一次婊子，马尔福，看看会发生什么!”

“你是个 **婊子** ，格兰杰!”

他还没说完，她已经攥紧了拳头，但他已经做好了准备，接下来发生的事情和他们周五的活动差不多，只不过这次他们在她的椅子上干了一场，结果不知怎么在地板上结束了。

————————————————————————

一年后，她仍试图给他来上一拳，结果在这个过程之中她的大腿之间却被他击中。

整整一年她都在偷偷地和德拉科·马尔福鬼混，现在她看着他，仍然想不明白…… **怎么会这样** 。

她摇了摇头，伸手去拿衣服，尽量不去想他们那不正常的生活是怎么回事，为什么会这样，因为她从来没有得出一个结论。她只知道他们的……这种关系。虽然扭曲，但仍将继续。这是一个恶性循环，但他们已经完善到了一个舒适、令人满意的程度，而这只是为了满足他们的需要。但她现在只想爬到自己的床上，睡一觉，消除一切开始以来一直萦绕在她心头的不安。

“你要干什么?”

她瞥了他一眼，皱起了眉头。他仍然赤身裸体，靠在床上，嘴里叼着一支香烟，她无法判断他看上去是性感还是邪恶。

“我要回家了。”

“你哪儿也不能去，”他对着时钟点点头说。“已经过了午夜。记得吗，飞路网的维护一直持续到早上六点。他们几个星期前就写信给我们了。”

“妈的，我完全忘了。好吧，我幻影移形——”

“格兰杰，我们已经谈过了。守卫布满了我房子所有的可接触地面。你得走5英里才能幻影显形，而且外面有暴风雪。糟糕透顶。”

她叹了口气，揉了揉额头，忽略了他那愉快的表情。“好吧，我不能呆在这儿了——”

“你以前呆过这儿。”

这是真的，但只发生过四次，而且都是意外。德拉科的家就在伯恩茅斯郊外，是一幢很大的乡间别墅，面积大约有马尔福庄园的五分之一大，但有足够的场地给他提供她所知道的他想要的一切隐私。这就是为什么他们总是来这里，因为这里不会被打扰，或者更确切地说是不会被发现，不像在她的联排别墅里，同事和朋友经常不请自来，这足以成为一个问题。

她在这里过夜的三次中，有两次是无意中睡着的，醒来时又觉得太脆弱、太焦虑了。她并不是不信任德拉科。相反，她认为他是她所认识的最诚实的人，但坦白来说，他们的情况有些难以言喻的部分，在这里过夜或者在那儿逗留让她感到不舒服。兴许只是……不切实际，这包含了各种复杂的东西。她承认，她根本不是“做爱找乐子”这一方面的专家，但她知道，让他们会面简单而简短的必要性。

这是她第三次在这里过夜……好吧，至少可以说，当时的情况是有问题的。这是最近发生的事，大约一个月前，也许这就是她开始分析他们之间错综复杂的关系的真正原因:因为她能感觉到最近发生的事情已经影响了现状，即使她似乎是唯一一个意识到这一点的人。

这就是她不能留下的原因。如果她留下，她知道她得提出来，因为这已经折磨了她好几个星期了。

“马尔福，我不能在这里过夜。”

“你别无选择，”他耸耸肩，吐出一缕烟。“冷静点，格兰杰，只是一个晚上而已。”

“但是我可以——”

“格兰杰，”他不耐烦地喘着气说。“你被困在这里了，完毕。放弃吧。你让我头疼。”

她沮丧地叹了口气，又坐回床上，拼命地想分散自己的注意力。“那么,现在怎么办?”

“梅林的老二啊，格兰杰，如果你真他妈的那么在意这件事，你可以去一间空卧室。”

“我不是在开玩笑，我只是……这太不方便了。”

这次他慢慢地吐出了烟。“是啊，生活就是个婊子，然后要了你的命。克服它吧。”

“你非得在床上抽烟吗?”她问道，用扇了扇着脸上的烟雾。“说实话，你不得不养成这个习惯已经够糟糕的了，但是在你睡觉的地方抽烟实在是太可怕了。”

“我还以为我对麻瓜的习性表现出更多的兴趣，你会比所有人都高兴呢。”

“它们会让人上瘾，你知道的，它们会让你丧命。”

“活着才会丧命，”他喃喃地说，斜着眼睛望着她。“不管怎么说，我还有其他比这个更糟的瘾。”

这使她猝不及防，默不作声地琢磨着他的话，不知道他话语的背后意图。它把她拉回到先前的思想中去，她能感觉到那个纠缠了她十八个月的问题在她还没来得及制止之前就已经溜到了她的嘴里。

“马尔福，你认为我们为什么……你知道吗?”

“操?”

“是的。”

他把香烟在烟灰缸里捻灭，转过身来面对着她，他的表情很不耐烦，好像他已经等她的问题已经好长时间了。“为什么不呢?这很有趣，也没有害处，而且，见鬼，我们他妈的很擅长这个。”

“就这些吗?”她问。“就这么简单?”

“就像你做起来那样简单，”他说。“格兰杰，并不是每个人都需要不停地对事物进行过度分析。”

“我很抱歉，但我不相信事情有那么简单。每个行动都有一个催化剂。”

他扬起眉毛，叹了口气。“你为什么现在问这个，格兰杰?”我们已经上床，多久来着?一年多了?”

“这意味着你有一年多的时间来考虑这个问题，”她说。“我只是对你的理由感到好奇。另外，我需要一种方式来打发6点之前的时间。”

“我们通常用更有趣的方式来打发时间——”

“现在不行，”她皱起了眉头。“取悦我一下吧，马尔福。”

他翻了翻白眼，又抽出一根香烟，用魔杖点了起来。“你想结束这一切吗?做爱?”

“不，”她说，她很快意识到。“是什么让你这么以为?”

“你已经坐立不安好几个星期了。这真他妈的让人恼火。现在，带着这些问题——”

“得了吧，马尔福，你不能告诉我，我们的情况是很正常的。你至少应该问问我和你是怎么变成这样的。”

“不是特别想。”

“还有很多其他女孩你可以…… **上床，** 她们不会跟你共享一段复杂的过去。”

“谁能说他们会像你一样知道怎么处置我的老二呢，格兰杰?”他咧嘴一笑。“而且，几乎没有人来排队骑上我的老二，前食死徒，记得吗?”

“你想让我相信你和我做爱只是因为方便?”

他嘲笑。“方便吗?你真是太不方便了。”

“那我们为什么要这么做呢?”

“因为我喜欢和你做爱，格兰杰!”他脱口而出。“如果我相信那种狗屎，我甚至会说，你和我是专门为做爱而设计的，除了做爱什么都不做，直到我们其中一个死于脱水。我们就像色情拼图一样拼在一起。我们只用做就行了。你为什么要质疑它?为什么你不能像正常人一样享受它呢?”

“好吧，我最近一直在想，也许有一个真正的原因——”

“你有什么抱怨吗?”

“没有，但是——”

“你有没有不满意或沮丧地离开过我的家?”

“嗯，不完全有——”

“那你到底有什么问题?”他皱起眉头，咂着舌头。“我是说，真的，格兰杰。我有没有曾用类似这样的私事和荒谬的问题纠缠过你?”

她的嘴唇啪地一声合上了，眼睛落在她的手上，紧紧地抱在膝上。她不想再提起这个问题。这是第三次她在他床上过夜了。她不想提起那天晚上，他送去一只猫头鹰，请她过来，几乎是在乞求她。那天晚上，他们没有谈论过，甚至没有承认过。

她不想谈论卢修斯死的那一天。

——————————————————————

她还记得读过的《预言家日报》头条: **卢修斯·马尔福51岁死亡** ，然后是副标题: **只是悲剧的开胃菜?** 她考虑过联系德拉科，考虑过他们之间的动态关系，考虑过是否应该向他表示哀悼，但德拉科已经为她做出了这个决定，他那优雅的猫头鹰在日落之后刚刚送来了他的信。

说她在他家里出现感到不舒服是一种保守的说法，当她从他家的壁炉里走出来的时候，一大堆神经涌进她的胃，几乎让她呕吐出来。她在他的书房里找到了他，他一只手拿着半杯烈性威士忌，另一只手拿着一支快要熄灭的香烟，放在他那低垂的嘴唇上。在他面前的办公桌上，有一瓶火焰威士忌，一个满溢的烟灰缸，还有一张《预言家日报》，翻到了卢修斯之死的那一页。但他的眼睛……她首先注意到了他的眼睛，它们是如此空虚，毫无生气，除了阴影什么也看不见。她在门边犹豫了一下，想转身回家，确信自己无法安慰他，但他的声音让她停了下来，她甚至还没来得及眨一下眼睛看到他那可怜的样子。

“你很久才来。”

“对不起，”她喃喃地说，然后她对自己语气中的焦虑而一脸苦相。“我……嗯…我不确定我是否应该来。”

“我叫你来的。”

“我知道，但我以为你有……有事情要处理，或者需要些私人空间。”

“你在门口闲荡是有什么原因吗，格兰杰?”他慢吞吞地问，话有点含糊不清。“你看起来像一个被叫到校长办公室的一年级新生。”

她抱着胳膊，试探性地走了几步，走进了他的办公室。她皱起了鼻子，因为夹杂着苦味的烟草和陈年的酒精混合在一起的气味朝她扑鼻而来。“马尔福，你为什么叫我到这里来?”

“为什么我总是叫你到这儿来?”他一边回答，一边把香烟掐灭，把最后一口烟吐掉。“我们要做爱。”

她退缩了一下。“德拉科，我不确定这是不是个好主意——”

“我不在乎。我需要性，这就是我们所做的——”

“但你显然是——”

“我显然是什么?糊涂了?动摇了? **难过** 了?”他一边嘲笑着，一边慢慢地喝了一口烈性威士忌。她还记得，当时她还在想，他是不是也像她那样被烈性威士忌给灼伤了。“别犯傻了，格兰杰。你知道卢修斯。你知道他所做的一切。没有人会想念他的，不是吗?反正我不会。”

“德拉科，卢修斯仍然是你的——”

“我不想再谈他了。”他急匆匆地罢休，摇了摇头，挥挥手让她走近他。“过来,格兰杰。”看到她一动不动的时候，他向她投去焦急的目光。“格兰杰,过来。”

她叹了口气，努力不让自己紧张地咬着嘴唇，慢慢地走近他，每走一步都在考虑是否应该转身就跑，冲向壁炉。当她走了一定距离时，德拉科伸出胳膊抓住了她的手腕，把她拽到他的膝盖上，就好像她是一个脆弱的布娃娃。当他的嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上时，她努力不让自己窒息，因为他那股威士忌味的呛人的口气已经侵入了她的嘴，抓挠她的喉咙深处。

尽管德拉科曾对她粗暴过无数次，但那一次不同:那太绝望、太笨拙了，根本不像他。他像一个没有经验的青少年那样抚摸她的乳房，把指甲抠进去，扭来扭去，好像他要把它们扯下来似的。他太过分了，她呜咽了好几次。他的牙齿咬在她的下巴和脸颊上，不是轻咬，咬得很用力，好几个地方都流了血，她试图把脸从他身上移开。

“德拉科,”她试着说。“德拉科，冷静下来。”

但他并没有让步。如果有什么不同的话，那就是他似乎变得更残忍了，他抓着她的腰和肋骨，用足够的力量把她的皮肤抓伤，在她的皮肤上留下牙齿形状的凹槽。

然后，在一瞬间，他把嘴和手从她身边挪开，发出一声纯粹的怒吼，用拳头猛力砸向她身后的桌子，然后砰地一声砸在玻璃杯上。突如其来的声音吓了她一跳，心跳个不停，耳膜和胸口都震得很响，德拉科开始说话的时候，她挣扎着想听清楚。所以她只是盯着他看了一会儿，盯着他的脸因沮丧而皱成一团，眉头紧皱，嘴唇做出无声的咆哮。

“他妈的，我硬不起来，”他嘶嘶地说。“我他妈的硬不起来!”

她像个胆小的女学生，低头看了看他的胯部，想寻找那凸起的地方，但他是对的。他并没有硬起来。甚至一点都没有要硬的意思。她把头发塞到耳后，在整理衬衫时克制住看他一眼的冲动，赫敏仍然坐在他的大腿上，血顺着下巴的线条往下流。她本想找个借口赶紧离开，但她看到了他的手:玻璃渣和碎片扎进了他的皮肤。

“天哪,德拉科。你的手——”

“你该走了。”

“不，”她说，小心翼翼地去抓他的手腕。“我可以治好这个——”

“格兰杰，离开。”

“让我——”

“滚开，格兰杰!”

他想把她推开，但她却紧紧地夹住双腿，不让自己动弹。她记得自己当时咬紧牙关，无所畏惧地挺直了背，因为这突然爆发的怒火击中了她。

“嘿!”她厉声说。“你竟敢这样跟我说话!”

“格兰杰——”

“我是认真的，马尔福!”

她抓起他的手腕，力气大得让他倒抽了一口冷气，然后她迅速地检查了他受伤的手，眯起眼睛透过书房暗淡的光线来评估他的损伤情况。她紧盯着他掌心附近一道特别难看的伤口，皱起眉头，松开了他的手腕，然后离开他的膝盖，站在他身边，好像她现在是校长，而他则是个暴躁的学生。

“好了,起来。我去卧室把它治好。”

他咆哮着，透过睫毛怒视着她。“你到底——”

“我不会再重复第二遍，德拉科。起来，”她说。“我会治好你手上的伤， **然后** 我就走，就这样。”

一开始他还在犹豫，在他站起来之前，他翻了翻白眼，呼出了一口气。当他不小心把手碰在椅子的扶手上时，他试图掩饰自己的畏缩。他有点摇摇摆摆，显然是受了烈性威士忌的影响，但她克制住了帮助他的冲动，因为知道他只会把她推开，把她拒之门外，让自己更加愤怒。在他走向卧室的路上，她跟在他后面，他摇晃着，好几次肩膀撞到墙上，喘着粗气咒骂着。

他没精打采地倒在床上，瞪着坐在他对面的她。赫敏从口袋里抽出魔杖。她又一次抓住他的手，轻轻地把它翻过来，用魔杖指着他的皮肤，熟练地拔出玻璃碎片和碎片，一边走一边治疗每一个伤口。

“说真的，”她低声咕哝道。“男人发脾气，把气撒在玻璃和家具上，这到底是怎么回事?我看到的指关节上有伤疤的男人多得可笑。你以为这能达到什么目的?你所做的只是伤害你自己，破坏一些值钱的东西，然后——”

“我打赌你的父亲一定很他妈的爱你，对不对?”他突然说。“我敢打赌你父亲很尊重你。”

当她抬头看他的脸时，他平静的表情让她猝不及防。“我……什么?”

“我敢打赌，如果你向你父亲要整个世界，他会愿意为帮你得到它而死，对不对?”

她低下头，几乎感到羞愧。“是的,他会。”

“但你从来没有这样要求过这个世界，是吗，格兰杰?”

“没有。”

“是啊，你当然不会。这可能就是他那么爱你的原因。”

她记得自己曾用拇指抚摩过他的指关节，感觉这可能会在某种程度上安慰他。“德拉科，会没事的。”

他嗤之以鼻，愤怒地摇着头。“你知道当你父亲终于去世了，你感到如释重负，这有多糟糕吗？不，你当然不知道。你永远不会知道。当你的父亲去世时，你会哭上好几个小时，沉浸在回忆中，就像人们在失去父母时应该做的那样。我却想搞个该死的派对，而不是去参加卢修斯的葬礼!”

“那么……如果你真的如释重负，为什么这么生气?”

“因为我希望我有一个可以思念和哀悼的父母!”

“你的母亲——”

“我的母亲，”他咬牙切齿地打断她的话。“我已经一年多没见我母亲了。她在战争后洗脱了所有罪名搬到了巴黎。她每周都给我寄来一只猫头鹰，上次我听说她和一个酒店老板住在一起，那老板是个鳏夫，有两个她很喜欢的孩子。再过几年，我敢打赌，她的猫头鹰会一个月来一次。”

她已经停止治疗他的手了，但她仍握着它。“我……我不明白你的意思。你母亲似乎很珍视你。”

“哦，她爱我。她爱我爱得要死，但我让她想起了卢修斯，现在她几乎连看我一眼都受不了。”

她轻咬着下唇，轻轻地捏了捏他的手。“不管怎么说，我认为你不像卢修斯。”

他绷紧了下巴，直到发出咔哒声，他仔细打量着她，仿佛在搜寻她的脸看有没有任何欺骗的迹象。在那漫长的时间里，她一直屏住呼吸。当他把他的手从她手里抽出来的时候，她以为他会采取自卫的态度，也许会再次叫她离开，但他把手指举到她的下巴上，把她的头向后仰。

“妈的，我把你的脸搞得一团糟，”他平静地说。“让我去拿魔杖，我来弄好它。”

“没关系，你可以用我的。”

一刹那间，他的眼睛被一闪而过的惊喜攫住了，然而她才意识到自己是多么轻易地就把魔杖给了他使用。她也没有忘记这一点。她很清楚，在巫师界的礼仪中，把你的魔杖交给别人，表明你对他有最高程度的信任，但确实她信任了他一段时间，只是没让他知道罢了。她把魔杖塞到他手里，朝他笑了笑，把脸凑得更近了一点，再次确认她对他消除了他造成的伤害感到满足。当治愈咒的温暖刺痛她的皮肤时，她闭上了眼睛。

她记得她想知道，在他们不寻常的关系中，他是否曾对她如此温柔过，甚至在他的生活中，他是否曾经对任何人如此温柔。他的指尖不时擦过她的下巴，使她的脸微微倾斜，她试图弄清楚自己看上去究竟有多糟糕，猜想自己身上有几处咬合大小的瘀伤，也许还有一两处抓伤。

然后在某个时刻，他的嘴唇取代了她的魔杖尖，她对着他的头发叹了口气，他在她的下巴上轻轻地吻了一下。当他的嘴温柔地贴着她的嘴，没有任何牙齿或舌头的迹象时，她认为这很完美。他从来没有这样吻过她;他的吻总是火热而狂乱的，而这几乎很纯粹，就像一个初吻，迟来了一年的初吻。

他用同样温柔的手摸着她的后脖颈，扭动着她的脖子，让她慢慢地躺下，直到她的后背平躺在床上，他的身体在她的上方盘旋，他们的胸部贴在一起。他们慢慢地脱下对方的衣服，像波浪一样扭动着，他们脱下衬衫的时候才会打断他们的吻。两人都赤身裸体时，德拉科张开嘴在她的乳房和肚子上撒满了细腻、慵懒的吻。

当他最终把自己塞进她的身体时，他做得很小心，很顺利，用手捧着她的脸，啄她的脸颊、嘴唇、眼睑、鼻子，任何他能亲吻的地方。这是她第一次没有哭泣或呻吟，因为他一直在一个快乐/痛苦的地方。不,应该说感觉完全不同,所有痒和温暖,都不同。她深吸一口气，又吐出来,也许呻吟了几声,但他们一直很安静,以彼此的稳健的步调摇晃着似乎这种体验持续了这么久，一切都变得如此重要和敏感。

“今晚就留在这儿吧，”在她来之前几秒钟，他在她耳畔低声说。

她点了点头，对自己笑了笑，因为她感觉到了下腹一阵收缩，她把它从身体里抖了出来，用胳膊搂住他的背，紧紧地抓着他，直到高潮结束。

他头枕着她的胸口睡着了，她用指尖在他的肩膀和脊梁上随意地画着图案，心满意足地咧着嘴笑着渐渐睡去。

她一个人醒来，发现他早上十点就在书房里，一只手抓着一杯烈性威士忌，另一只手抽着烟，好像什么事都没有发生过。她一句话也没说就离开了他的家，他们也从来没有提起过这件事，好像那天晚上是他们秘密恋情中最可耻的部分。

但从那以后，她几乎每天都在想这件事，不知道他是否还记得这件事，或者这件事已经在威士忌和烟雾中被掩埋了。

——————————————————————————

“你怎么敢提起这件事，”德拉科警告说，因为显然她脸上写得清清楚楚。“你怎么敢提起卢修斯——”

“我原本不打算说的，”她飞快地说，“我只是……听着，我需要明白我们为什么要这么做。我认为这不仅仅是一种相互吸引——”

“我肯定你相信这是一种深刻而有意义的东西，”他冷嘲热讽慢吞吞地说。“也许和战争有关?还是我的成长经历?你可能认为我和你上床是我的潜意识在试图净化我的灵魂，起源于我小时候对麻瓜出身的仇恨，或者是同样荒谬的事情。”

赫敏咬着下唇，看着窗外的雪花以戏剧性的方式旋转着。“战争以不同的方式影响了每一个人——”

“哦，看在他妈的份上，格兰杰，我只是开个玩笑。你是否考虑过 **你** 对自己的理由感到担忧的可能性?还是 **你** 只是想转移话题?”

“什么意思?”

“好吧，如果你问任何一个我们一起上学的那些白痴，我敢肯定他们会说，他们以为你和韦斯莱现在已经结婚了，身边还有一群长着雀斑的姜黄色的孩子。”他说，厌恶地皱起鼻子。“你知道，乡下的一所房子，两条狗，每个周末波特和韦斯莱特的茶话会。”

“我还是不明白你到底想表达什么。”

“不明白?听着，我们所做的一切完全符合我历来的所作所为。如果你告诉你一半的朋友，我已经和一个女孩做了一年却没有开始一段感情，他们会眼皮都懒得抬一下不屑一顾，但是你……你全身上下到处都写满了传统的浪漫情节，而且一直如此。既然如此，为什么不和韦斯莱家举行婚礼呢?”

赫敏垂下眼睛，沉思着用手指敲着膝盖。“就像我说的，战争影响了每一个人，”她低声说。“我和罗恩试图维持关系，但……每次他看着我，他就像看到了战争，看到了死亡，到了他甚至不能碰我的地步。”

“真可悲，”他讽刺地说。

“ **这** 太悲哀了!”她回嘴咬了一口，怒视着他。“你知道，我们从战争中都受到了某种程度的伤害!我们都有从未流血的伤疤!”

德拉科的表情变得严肃了一点，几乎就像他后悔刚才说的话一样，他点了点头，好奇地看着她。“继续。”

她犹豫了一下，不知道自己将要透露的信息是不是她能够倾诉的，但她还是倾吐了出来，因为她需要他的理解。

“罗恩也喝酒。”

“我们都喜欢喝点酒，格兰杰。但那不是——”

“不，他……他每天晚上睡觉前都会喝一瓶烈性威士忌，有时两瓶。”她解释说，“这是他睡觉的唯一方法。他要是继续这样下去，不到四十岁就会死于肝衰。他完全依赖它。最糟糕的是，当我想到其他人的时候，罗恩甚至没有那么糟糕。”

德拉科挑起眉毛。“其他人?”

赫敏闭上眼睛，继续说。

“乔治的家里不能有镜子，因为他知道他会在镜子前坐上好几天，像对弗雷德那样对着镜子说话。有几次他在窗户或其他地方看到自己的倒影，不得不给他注射镇定剂，因为当有人试图告诉他那不是他弟弟时，他就会变得暴力。有一天情况变得很糟糕，他……他袭击了莫莉……”

她抬起头，正好看到德拉科惊讶地扬起眉毛，但是他没有说话只是用一种让人感到奇怪安心的眼神看着她。

“乔治在爱丁堡的一个机构呆了一个月，我们设法不让媒体知道……德拉科，你不能告诉——”

“我不会说的。”他说，她相信了他。

“乔治现在依赖魔药来治疗精神分裂症、精神病、创伤后应激症等等一切。他服完药的时候，他很稳定，也很好，自从他和安吉拉成为一对之后，他看起来好多了，但他还是时不时地发作。还有纳威……”

“隆巴顿?”

她舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，清了清嗓子。“是的，纳威有强迫症。他有…他每天都要做的‘例行公事’，比如不停系鞋带、穿衣服又脱衣服、反复检查所有的门窗是否关好，如果有什么事打断了他，他就会确信他和他爱的每一个人都会死去。他常常惊惧发作，他有暴食症，有非法药剂和药物的问题，尽管他看起来似乎正在好转……可能是……我不知道，这很难说。他可能只是在学习如何更好地隐藏它。还有卢娜……如果你不了解她，你不会真正注意到。我知道她一直有点荒唐和古怪，但她一直……很理智。”

她停顿了一下，等着德拉科嘟囔一句尖刻的话，但他没有，所以她继续说下去。

“卢娜过去在霍格沃茨总是自言自语，但现在她不像是和那些……在霍格沃茨的人说话。而是战争中死去的人，比如唐克斯、莱姆斯、科林……甚至像贝拉特里克斯这样的食死徒，有时甚至是伏地魔。很长一段时间，我们都没有真正注意到。我们以为这只是她的另一个怪癖，但她开始拔她的头发和抓伤自己，她相信每个在战争中死去的人都在……缠着她。他们会坐在她的床边，血流不止，或者四肢残缺，或者胸前有窟窿。有一次她告诉我，这对她来说太真实了，她甚至能看到蛆虫从他们的伤口里爬出来。”

想到这里，一阵寒颤顺着她的脊椎往下蔓延，她深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，用双臂抱住自己，以抵御房间里突如其来的寒意。

“波特呢?”德拉科问。

她猛地睁开眼睛，专注地打量着他，仔细观察他的面部表情，看他想知道哈利的情况是否只是为了获取私利或消遣，但她只发现他脸上有一种她从未见过的好奇心和平静。

“哈利……她迟疑地说。“哈利是一个24岁的男人，他尿床，几乎每天晚上都会尖叫着醒来，就像一个小男孩。如果一声巨响把他吵醒，他就会变得歇斯底里，拳打脚踢。金妮告诉我，她很多次在一张空床上醒来，发现他在楼梯下，前后摇晃着，手里拿着他小时候的玩具。他跟他们说话，假装他们是莱姆斯、小天狼星或邓布利多，然后他就哭了，一遍又一遍地说他很抱歉。”

她使劲咽了口唾沫，迫使自己说下去。

“他还为我们准备了这些雕像。我，罗恩，金妮，纳威，或许还有你。他用这些易碎的小玩具重演了战争，当他玩完后，他会把代表他的玩具掰成两半，或者烧掉它们的脸，或者用脚踩碎。”

她的眼睛有些刺痛，但她忍住了眼泪。

“在白天，哈利是一个聪明、勤奋的人，他爱他的家人和朋友胜过一切。但到了晚上，哈利就变成了一个被困在英雄身体里的孩子，我不知道哪个才是真正的哈利。”

她叹了口气，摇了摇头，把膝盖拉到胸前，期待地看着德拉科向前倾着身子，让他们的眼睛保持平视，想知道在听到她朋友们的创伤的所有令人不安的细节后，他会怎么想。

“你呢?”德拉科问。

“我?”

“是的。你的后遗症是什么?”他会意地看了她一眼。“睡我?”

她不安地揉着嘴唇，把目光转向地板。“我以为是你，但……我想现在不是了。”

“哦?”

“没有。你看，我知道赢得这场战争是发生过的最好的事情。从长远来看，我们拯救了数百万人的生命，但是……作为个人，我们没有一个人因此而变得更好。我们都受到了负面影响……除了你。”

“我?”他皱起眉头，显然很困惑。“你在说什么?”

“你从那场战争中带着崭新的视角走出来了，”她解释道。“我的意思是，看看你。你不再有血统偏见了。我好多年没听你说过‘泥巴种’这个词了，而我们这次谈话的事实表明，你从这一切中学到了一些东西。你可能傲慢、冷漠、自私，但在战前你就是这样的人。它让你变得更好。”

他眯起眼睛看着她，好像她说他是一个扎着马尾辫的麻瓜女孩。“你觉得我比以前好吗?”

“是的，”她坚定地告诉他。“我想…我想这就是为什么我喜欢……和你在一起的原因。因为我喜欢现在的你，你给了我……希望。”

等她说完，她的脸颊已经非常炙热了，她发现自己屏住呼吸，等待他的回答。当他从包里取出另一根香烟时，她真想扇他一巴掌。他慢慢地把烟叼到唇边，用魔杖点了起来，然后转过身来看着她那双沉重的眼睛。

“那你就是我们当中最混蛋的一个了，格兰杰。”

刹那间，她怒火中烧，一半是为自己的坦白，一半是为他残酷的回答，她知道那是写在她脸上的。她强忍着想对他大喊大叫的冲动，直到喉咙痛为止，她尽可能流畅地从床上站起来，决心要保持一点尊严。

“你知道吗?”她啐了一口。“我想我还是步行五英里，然后幻影移形吧。我宁愿勇敢地面对一场暴风雪，也不愿和你坐在这里。”

然后她转身离开了。

“格兰杰!”德拉科喊道。“格兰杰，回来！”

但是她没有理睬他，在他家的走廊里大步走着，不停低声嘟囔着 **愚蠢、傲慢、混蛋** 之类的话。她能听到他在她身后走动，他的脚步赶上了她的脚步，于是她加快了步伐，走到前门，设法把门拉开了几英寸，好让一阵风雪吹进来。突然，德拉科的手不知从哪儿冒出来，砰地一声关上了门，她转过身来面对着他。她过了一会儿才注意到他穿了一条裤子，但他的胸部仍然光溜溜的，所以她用手掌拍了一下，把他推开，希望他的皮肤会感到刺痛。

“你敢——”

“你他妈疯了吗?”德拉科喊道。“你看到天气有多疯狂了吗?”

“我完全有能力施展一个足够的护盾咒，非常感谢你!”

“我不在乎，你 **不能** 穿这个出去——”

“不，我要出去!”

“该死的，格兰杰，我是在开玩笑!”

“不，不，你没有!”她喊道，沮丧地用手抓着头发。“我再也受不了你了!”

“什么?”

“这样!我们!我不能再跟你玩这种狗屁兄弟游戏了!我可能不像你那么专业，但我知道这种关系的基本规则，我已经违反了，所以我要取消它!”

他向后退了一步，满脸困惑。“你到底在说什么——”

“当你有一个炮友就不能和他牵涉感情，而我显然牵涉了，”她说着，无可奈何地叹了口气。“我只是告诉你我对你有感情，我喜欢你，所以我们不能再这样下去了。就是这样。结束了。”

她转过身去，抓住门把手，但他又一次用手紧紧按住了门，阻止了她。

“我没说就他妈还没有结束。”他在她耳边咆哮道: “我也许不是你的后遗症，格兰杰，但你是我的（后遗症）。”

她越过他的肩膀与他的目光相遇。“那就考虑一下戒掉它吧。”

“你到底想从我这里得到什么，格兰杰?一段感情?”

“是的!”她大胆地承认。“或者至少是一个选择!”

“我他妈会伤透你的心!”

“我是个大姑娘了，马尔福，我能照顾好自己。”

“我没有什么可以给你的!”他脱口而出，她惊讶于他声音里的粗鲁和残忍。“我没有钱!没有名声!什么也没有，除了我胳膊上褪了色的黑色印记，一堆糟糕的回忆，还有，你也看到了，一些严重的父母问题!我就是个活生生的混蛋，我会让你失望的，我不想再让我生命中的人失望!”

她舒展开一直在灼烧她肺部的呼吸。“德拉科……”

“你已经拥有了我的一切，格兰杰。”他继续说，用手指着自己的胸口。“这就是我。一个自私、傲慢、冷酷的混蛋，拒绝和你交往是我能为你做的最好的事。”

“那为什么会那么痛苦呢?”她抱着自己，喃喃自语道。“你知道，每个人的肩上都扛着自己的世界。当有人帮你分担的时候，你会更容易承受这些重量。”她停顿了一下。“如果你帮我分担我的，我就帮你分担你的。”

他什么也没说，只是看着她。

“听着，归根结底就是……你到底喜欢不喜欢我？”

他没有说话，但他的表情变得柔和起来，然后低下头，亲了亲她的嘴，温柔而不含任何杂质，就像卢修斯死的那天晚上一样。当他退后的时候，她觉得他看上去很矛盾，眉毛皱成一团，嘴唇紧闭，几乎有些烦恼。她想抚摸他，抚平他脸上的皱纹，但遭到了反抗，直到所有的不确定都像雨点一样从他脸上消失。

“来吧,格兰杰。我们回去睡觉吧。”

“等一下，我们——”

“我想让你在我的床上过夜，”他直截了当地说，转身要回到他的卧室。“不仅仅是今晚。”

她跟在他后面，加快步伐，一直走到他身边。“所以……你答应了?”

“我是说也许吧，”他不情愿地咕哝着。“我们在我睡一会儿之后早上再讨论这个问题。”

她心不在焉地点了点头，接受了他暂时只能给她这么多，但她还是决定碰碰运气。当她伸手去抓他的手时，她的心跳在她的喉咙里嗡嗡作响，她的手指环绕着他的手，假装没有注意到他的头朝她的方向猛地一摆。她只能想象他脸上的表情，肯定他会在困惑和愤怒之间徘徊。

但这时她感到他轻轻捏了一下她的手，她暗自微笑，挺起肩膀迎接他的世界。


End file.
